¡Maldito kiba!
by nekonee-chan
Summary: ¿que sucede cuando en un encuentro inesperado pierdes es sentido común?...-P-podrías dejar de v-verme así... m-m e pones nervioso- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro sin embargo lo suficientemente fuerte para que el otro lo escuchara.. -¿que sucede kiba?
1. Chapter 1

Parpadeo un par de veces para estar seguro de que su mente no le jugaba una mala pasada gracias al inmenso calor que se sentía por estar a mediados de julio. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba lo más bello que jamás había visto. Todo comenzó esa mañana de verano.

***FLASHBACK***

En la mansión Hyuga se oían los murmullos de un exasperado joven de 16 años quien unos momentos atrás intentara meditar sin embargo termino dándose por vencido y prefirió quejarse abiertamente del insoportable calor.

-**demonios… como odio esta época, hace tanto calor que ni siquiera puedo meditar tranquilamente.**

De pronto se ve interrumpido por unos leves y tímidos golpes en la puerta de su habitación, inmediatamente supo que se trataba de Hinata no solo porque sentía el chakra de esta sino por la manera en la que había tocado.

-**pase…**- dijo recuperando fácilmente su aire frio y calmado de siempre.

-**N-neji-onisan… etto… y-yo solo venia a avisarte que saldré con tenten.**

**- hai Hinata-sama, tenga cuidado**

-O/O… **h-hai-después de eso salió sin decir nada más.**

Así el peli café quedo solo en esa enorme mansión, molesto debido al sofocante clima lanzo un bufido de molestia, de repente recordó un lago que se encontraba a las afueras de konoha en el cual podría refrescarse y estaba seguro de que nadie lo molestaría, O eso creía él. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto del piso donde "meditaba" y partió camino a ese lugar que en el que podría apaciguar el calor tranquilamente.

***FIN DE FLASHBACK***

Si, así fue como termino en esa situación, ¿Qué situación? déjenme aclararla; él se encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol observando a la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese lugar, cabe decir que esperaba se encontrase vacía. Kiba Inuzuka, así es el ninja más alegre y ruidoso (después de naruto claro por qué a ese nadie le gana XD) se encontraba dentro del lago nadando alegremente disfrutando seguramente de la temperatura de la misma. Se sorprendió al buscar a los alrededores y no dar con akamaru, su perro ninja, pues según su prima este siempre le acompañaba. Pero algo más llamo su atención, y no era la forma casi infantil en la que jugaba con el agua, sino el torso bien formado que este exhibía. Dios, nunca había notado los rasgos masculinos y sexys que este poseía. ¿Qué? por kami pero que estaba pensando el jamás se sentiría atraído por un hombre y menos por el Inuzuka.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar cualquier absurdo pensamiento decidió acercarse, después de todo a eso había ido ¿o no? A tomar un chapuzón. Convencido de que esa era la única razón por la que se acercaba empezó a avanzar hacia el lago, al estar a 1metro del agua kiba volteo rápidamente a ver de quien se trataba y al verlo no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

-**neji**- sin poderlo evitar un sonrojo casi imperceptible para una persona normal se acomodo en sus morenas mejillas, pero neji no era una persona normal, no, él era el genio de la familia Hyuga y por esa razón este no paso desapercibido para nuestro peli café. Como tampoco lo fue el ligero tartamudeo que le siguió -**¿Q-que haces aquí?**

- no **me había enterado que eras el único con derecho venir a este lugar**- dijo con todo es sarcasmo que fue capaz de usar.

-**hmp… será mejor que me vaya**- obviamente molesto por el comentario del Hyuga.

En el momento en que kiba salió del agua sin poderlo evitar neji observo "_descaradamente_" cada parte del cuerpo de kiba. tenía que aceptar que tenía un cuerpo de infarto, eso sumado masculina pero a la vez tierna cara y al hecho de estar completamente cubierto por pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalaban por su piel lo hacían completamente….¿apetecible? lo volvió a mirar, si definitivamente la palabra correcta para describirlo.

-**P-podrías dejar de v-verme así... m-m e pones nervioso**- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro sin embargo lo suficientemente fuerte para que el otro lo escuchara. Neji entonces recordó aquel sonrojo y los tartamudeos del chico perro, y entonces sin pensarlo se acerco al Inuzuka quien dándole la espalda se terminaba de poner su chamarra.

- **¿Qué sucede kiba?**-susurro en su oído-**¿Por qué tan nervioso?**

-**N-neji**- sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda

- **¿Si?**- dijo acercando su cuerpo al de kiba. No tenía idea de lo que hacía solo sabía lo bien que olía kiba, una aroma de canela (lo siento no sé nada de fragancias T-T) lo hacía perder por completo el control de sus actos.

-**N-neji**…- casi gimió _ **M-me tengo que ir**- salió corriendo en dirección a konoha sin mirar atrás. No dijo nada aun cuando lo perdió de vista estaba muy ocupado procesando lo que había pasado, lo que EL había hecho. ¿Que fue todo eso? No podía explicarlo, era como si su sentido común hubiera desaparecido…pero aun no encontraba el por qué. En ese momento solo se le ocurría una razón para el mareo que sentía y lo que acababa de hacer…

-**¡Maldito calor!**


	2. Chapter 2

_los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen._

**_N/A: _**Este es el segundo capitulo de mi primer fanfic espero que les guste. si no te gusta el yaoi... que haces en en 2° capitulo Xp.

Neji se encontraba tomando té en la mansión Hyuga junto a Hanabi con su habitual actitud (ya saben esa actitud, la fría, la de no me importa nada*¬*.. hmp continuemos), pero su mente se encontraba en otro lugar o más bien persona. Siendo más específicos, cierto chico peli castaño, con marcas rojas en su cara y una energética actitud. Había pasado aproximadamente dos semanas desde su "particular" encuentro con el del clan Inuzuka y aun hasta ahora no podía explicar lo sucedido de una manera lógica.

Primero trato de convencerse de que el calor lo había enloquecido, después quiso culpar a alguna clase de jutsu que podría haber realizado kiba, la lista continuaba y sin embargo entre mas pensaba en explicaciones más tontas resultaban. A pesar de todo no era eso lo que más lo inquietaba, la verdadera razón de todo su estrés era que no había desde aquel día no había dejado de pensar en el, trato todo para despejar su mente, entrenamiento, meditación, una misión y en un acto desesperado acepto comer con naruto; cosa que solo logro aumentar su estrés.

Al recordar el cuerpo de kiba, su olor, su hermoso rostro sonrojado un estremecimiento de lujuria atravesaba su columna, se negaba a aceptar el estar enamorado de kiba, pero lo que si reconocía era que le deseaba, lo deseaba tanto como agua en el mas árido de los desiertos. Tomó otro sorbo de te soltando un suspiro cansino.

**Ne neji-onisan**- llamo su atención Hanabi- **¿estás bien?**

- ha**i... ¿Por qué lo pregunta**?- expreso con confucion.

**Mmm…. Este muy distraído suspirando cada cierto tiempo… ne no estarás enamorado ja ja ja** - dijo en forma de broma.

La cara de neji tomo una coloración parecido a la sangre- **D-de que hablas…y-yo no…**-se levanto rápidamente- **necesito aire**- sin más salió apresuradamente.

**Eh? ¿Dije algo malo?- **dijoconfundida

OoO

En otra parte de konoha se podía observar como alguien golpeaba insistentemente un árbol a su lado descansaba un gran perro blanco.

-**Aaaah!**!- grito con desesperación-**es inútil, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso**- tirándose al piso- **ne akamaru**- voltea a ver al perro.

- **guau!** (que efectos…! Deberían darme un premio XD)

- **crees que el piense en mi… digo después de todo el fue el que se acerco a mi aquella vez, eso quiere decir que está interesado, ¿no?**

- **guau! guau!**

-**Hey! Yo no lo estoy evitando O/O**- mirando hacia otro lado- **s-solamente no eh tomado rutas diferentes a las de él **(¬.¬ …eso es evitarlo)

-**guau! **

- **¡NO ESTOY MINTIENDO!... además**- mirada triste- **de seguro solo estaba jugando conmigo, yo… bueno el me gusta mucho pero, el siempre me ignora o me mira mal cuando voy con Hinata**- suspiro-

- gimoteando, akamaru se acerca a kiba- **guau!**

- **eh! Si tienes razón lo mejor será olvidarlo**- levantándose- **vamos a comer algo me muero de hambre**- caminando con rumbo a ichiraku.

- **guau!**

OoO

Llevaba alrededor de una hora caminando sin rumbo fijo por la aldea y no había rastros del Inuzuka, empezó a creer que trataba de ignorarlo. Durante la caminata reflexiono acerca de que haría al volver a verlo, es decir tenía que admitir que le gusto lo que había pasado la ultima vez, y quería repetirlo.

Una sonrisa se formo al recordar los estremecimientos de kiba mientras le hablaba al oído, y la forma deliciosa en la que se tenso cuando pego su cuerpo al de él. Pero lo que más ansiaba era su boca, esos labios bien formados y de un rosado color, desde aquel día intentaba imaginar su sabor, ¿vainilla, fresa, tal vez a canela igual al olor de su cuerpo? Paro su caminata y diciéndose a sí mismo que no podría soportar mucho tiempo así, debía hacer algo y él sabía lo que era.

-**Levanto la mirada al cielo formando una sonrisa pensó con decisión**- "_la próxima vez que nos veamos te confesare todo y serás mío y de nadie más_"- y así continuo con su caminata.

OoO

Kiba y akamaru regresaban de ichiraku completamente satisfechos, se habían encontrado con Naruto y Sakura en el camino, al parecer los dos se dirigían a una nueva misión. Después de armar un escándalo él y naruto sobre quién era el mejor Sakura los golpeo a ambos y se llevo arrastrando a naruto.

**¡Ese maldito naruto! Es injusto akamaru, ellos tienen misiones y nosotros no, definitivamente hablare con Tsunade-sama, vamos akamaru.**

**-guau!**

Pero al parecer el destino tenía otra cosa en mente pues en cuanto doblaron la esquina hacia la torre del hokage, kiba se detuvo en seco, su corazón se acelero y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

-**N-neji**- dijo en un susurro.

dejen reviews plis... tambien acepto consejos y criticas... recuerden que soy nueva en esto... besos*


End file.
